Overwatch Band AU
by KathyMata
Summary: Fareeha joins her mother's old band and chaos ensures.


Just bear with me during this story. It came to me well listening to Live Fast, Die Beautiful By Escape The Fate. I swear this has a plot to it. Now if any I can get on paper… The Years are gonna be more recent instead of in the future. It's just easier for me…

The main plot is that Fareeha joined her mother's old band and fell in love with Angela. Unknown to her that Angela and Ana were a couple years ago.

 **April 6, 1994**

" _Today is a new day, and we are seeing a rise in fame for the new band Overwatch, managed by Ms. Oxton and Mr. Winston. With members Ana Amari(17), Jack Morrison(20), Gabriel Reyes(20), and Reinhart(21). Is this the new craze to sweep across the teenager rebellion scene? Back to you."_

 **August 21, 1995**

" _So tell us how you manage to finish your degree and manage a band on top of everything Ms. Oxton?"_

" _ **Oh you know what they say love, Life, waits for no man…eh...well woman in my case. I guarantee that Overwatch is gonna be a huge hit with my long time mate Winston being another manger on the side."**_

 **July 20, 2000**

" _Singer Ana Amari has welcomed a new baby girl into the world. The where abouts of any father figure seems to be nonexistent at the moment. However, it is rumored that Ms. Amari(23) and Mr. Reinhart(27) are the biological parents of Fareeha Amari."_

 **March 3, 2008**

" _Overwatch is rumored to have a new member following the departure of Gabriel Reyes. The reason for his leave is still unknown. However, it is said that Angela Ziegler(16) will be replacing him as the bassist. She will be the youngest member to have joined Overwatch."_

 **September 4, 2010**

" _The Worldwide band Overwatch has been known to do good in any community they go to. Just recently Angela Ziegler had volunteered and donated at a local hospital in Sweden. Hence earning her the nickname 'Mercy' in the music industry."_

 **October 16, 2011**

" _ **We have seen band members get together and ultimately cause a spilt in the band… the rumors of Ms. Ziegler(19) and Ms. Amari(34) are just that."**_

" _Well we heard if rom Mr. Winston. The rumors surrounding Overwatch have until to be proven true. As always we'll keep you posted with everything happening music. Back to you Steve."_

 **August 2, 2015**

" _In more recent news, the plane carrying famed signer Ana Amari from the band Overwatch has crashed. There is no news whether or not there have been any survivors. We'll keep you update with the more information we receive."_

 **January 21, 2016**

" _It's been five months and still no bodies have been found in the wreckage. The funeral for Ms. Amari will be held next week. For those who do not remember, Ana Amari was the lead singer of the band Overwatch. With the passing of the Ms. Amari many wonder what will become of the band's fate. Ana Amari leaves behind a daughter, Fareeha Amari (16)."_

 **May 23, 2017**

" _It is official. With no one to replace Ana Amari, the band Overwatch has broken up. Will this be the last we see of Overwatch or will by some miracle it will make a comeback. Remember Jill, Ana Amari's daughter will be 18 next year and could change everything for the band. She's already followed in her mother's footsteps with stating a high school band named Helix Security."_

 **July 25, 2018**

"Remember Fareeha, this is not a decision to be made rash." Winston stated as he sat down on a worn leather sofa. "You're mother many have started the band, but you don't have to keep her legacy alive."

"I know that Sir. However, as you see music is in my blood….. Overwatch is just a stepping stone until I can figure out what to do next… I have been thinking about being solo, but I need to get out there first. You know?" Fareeha replied. Smiling as she bounces with unused energy. "However, I'm not sure if my music will fit with pervious music my mother did. As you know I did have an "edgy" band in high school."

A silence fills the room as Winston and Lena look towards each other. Deciding on whether or not to continue what has been started.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Oxton and I are completely aware and we are excited to welcome you aboard. We do have some new members along with older members. For example, Ms. Ziegler, Mr. Morrison, and Mr. Reinhart are still with the band. However, Mr. Morrison and Mr. Reinhart did decide to take a step back and help in anyway they can." Winston finishes as he finishes his last sip of water before placing it down on the coffee table between Fareeha and them.

"Well then its settled, love! We'll send you the details for the fight soon and then you can get started on meeting everyone. The new members should all arrive in King's Row by next week. As Winston stated we still have Jack, Angela, and of course Rein there ready to help you all settle down." Lena shouted with a jump as she goes about picking up stray papers and belongings. "And if it matters… no one excepts you to be no one but yourself Fareeha." Lena finishes as she seals the briefcase.

"Please Lena its Fareeha amongst friends, but Pharah when business. It was a name given by an old friend and bandmate before he passed. So when Overwatch does make a comeback, I would like to keep Pharah instead of Fareeha if you don't mind…." Fareeha trails off as she looks out the window to street cars passing by and the stray person doing their morning run.

"Of course. Not a problem Love."

So this is the first chapter. It is a work in progress and I do not have a beta so there will be mistakes. I apologize in advance.

~KathyMata


End file.
